Second Time Around
by TrUlYmAdLyDeEpLy77
Summary: I have decided that I am going to make this a TherFox story. Also I am going to reveal alot of secrets in this story. R&R please! Updated!
1. Falling

****

Second Time Around

Author Note: I am starting this where Theresa hears Fox confess his love for Whitney, this will be a TherEth & TherFox. To find out who she'll end up with you will have to read the story. Also I am depicting Ethan as Travis because I don't like the new Ethan!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in passion nor will I ever. So if you plan to sue me, for the record I have no money so if you sue me it would be pointless, but I can give you a hand shake and a hug that's about all that I can afford.

**Chapter 1 - Falling**

"GOD, WHY IS IT THAT YOU WOULD ALLOW ME TO LOVE A WOMEN WHO IS IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER MAN, WHY WOULD YOU ALLOW HER TO BE IN BED WITH THAT MAN RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Fox****

Theresa couldn't believe her ears, did she hear Fox right or was her mind playing tricks on her. She knew that there was no way, better yet she didn't come close to being Fox's mystery women. But to hear him say, no yell and scream to the world to **GOD** of all people and it's coming in clear as a whistle that Whitney **HER BEST FRIEND** Whitney was the one that he had loved all along. Not her. He had not loved her like he said he did, no to him she was just her lil brother mother, a friend. She was not hearing it right, it had to be her imagination, the mystery women could not be Whitney. She couldn't be.

"Why?" she whispered "Why must you constantly break my heart in a million pieces god, is this what fate had in store for me to have me fall in love then break my heart!"

"Well take it back because I don't want it, it hurts to much!" whispered Theresa through clenched teeth

She was done, Ethan had betrayed her by telling her that he loved her but deserted her when she needed him the most and Fox god he pretended to love her, and all that time he made her think that she was his mystery women. God how can she be so naïve, so stupid to let men lead her like this, to love them unconditionally, to go to far lengths to protect them to keep them safe, to love not just physically but mentally. And then like that, at a drop of a dime desert her.

She was devastated, not knowing what to do, where to go, she turned around forgetting that she was near the edge of the cliff. She lost her footing and slip. She screamed.

Thoughts of her unborn baby, Lil Ethan, Ethan, Fox, her Family, her Life flash before her eyes in a matter of seconds. This was it, this was how she was going to die. God and Fate and come to punish her, to damn her for all the pain that she had cause. She wanted to scream "HELP" but the words sounded more like whisper then a yell. If this was how she was going to die, she decided to embrace death and opened her arms.

Author's Footnote: What do you think so far? Read and Review this is my first fanfic.


	2. Just My Luck

Chapter 2 - Just My Luck

She hit something; she didn't know what it was.  But she was going to hang on for dear life. She was not going to go with out a fight she refused to. Though love had given up on her, she didn't want to give up on her son he was the innocent one in this. If god or fate intended for her to die tonight she was going to foil their plan and live not for herself, and especially not for love, but for her unborn baby and for Lil Ethan.

"HELP!" She screamed "If someone could hear me please help me!

Fox head turned he thought, he heard someone scream for help. Maybe he was just imagining things. No one would be that stupid to come out here in the middle of the night. No one but his stupid ass, screaming and yelling at god for disappointing him, letting him fall in love with a women who was in love with another man. How could he be so stupid, so naive? To love a women who couldn't love him back, who was in love with another a man he considered his best friend.

"Help Me!" There he heard it again. "Hello who's there?" as he turned around "Where are you?" he asked

"Fox!" yelled Theresa "Help me Fox!" He turned his head, searching with his eyes, trying to figure out where she was.

"Theresa where are you?

"Down here Fox!" yelled Theresa as she tried to hang on for dear life.  "I fell over the cliff

Fox look down, and notice Theresa hanging on for dear life.  He felt a pain stabbing his heart, fear engulfed his body, dread overwhelm his thoughts "I can't lose her!" he thought to himself.  "I just can't" Fox had a puzzled look on his face "Do I love her, I mean of course I do as a friend or is there more

"FOX CAN YOU STOP DAYDREAMING AND HELP ME!" yelled Theresa

"Oh my god Theresa, How?" "What happen?" "How did you get down there?

"God Fox can you ask the questions, once I am up there!" yelled Theresa

"O.K. Hold on

"Hurry, please I don't know how long I can hold on Fox!

Fox looked for something that he could throw down to Theresa so that he could pull her up.  He searched around and notices a something in the bushes he ran towards it and grabs it.

"Great a Rope" he said to himself "Theresa!" he yelled "Hold on baby I found a rope!

"Oh god, thank you Fox, hurry I can't hold on much longer!

"Theresa here grab a hold of this, I am going to pull you up!

As Fox lowers the rope to Theresa, she grabs a hold of it "O.k. Theresa I am going to need your help, I am going to pull and I need you to climb.

"O.k. Fox, I got it

It took what seemed like an eternity for her to come up, when she was finally safe on solid ground. She turned to fox and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Fox

"For what Theresa, coming to your rescue!

"Yeah, our life story huh!

"Hey, am I not your knight in shining armor?

"I thought you were!" She thought to herself as she nodded in response to his question

"Hey what were you doing out here anyways Theresa?" he let out a sigh of relief, for a moment he thought he had lost her, and though he was adamant about the fact that he loved Whitney, his heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces, when he thought he would never be able to touch, to hold, to be in Theresa presence again. He quickly grabbed a hold of her and held on, this felt good, right "Why do you feel so right in my arms Theresa, like you belong here, like it was always meant to be, but I love Whitney right?" he thought to himself.

"Whitney had convince me to come out and talk to you!" said Theresa "She thought that maybe we should work things out and start our relationship over again

"Is that what you want Theresa?" smiled Fox "Do you want us to be together?

"No, I mean I don't know Fox I know that you madly in love with your mystery women, I wouldn't want to interfere with that!" as she sadly looked away "I mean you know I am still in love with Ethan, and your determine to be with your mystery women, butÉÉ..!

"I am sorry Fox" as she got up to leave " I have to go!" She walked over to him gave him a kiss on the cheek "I think it is best if we don't see each other again!

As she walked off she turned around one last time "Good bye Fox" she quickly turned around when she felt a tear fall on her face. "I love you, I always will" she whispered to herself.

Fox stood there he didn't know what had just transpire. He just saved her life and now she is telling him that they can't see each other anymore.  What happen, how did it get to this?  Then it hit him, she couldn't have heard him, could she. God he had to go after her, he had to explain to her, that he was just out here venting, letting off some steam. He knew that him and Whitney would never be. He wanted to give the relationship that he had with Theresa another try. Some how though he was madly in love with Whitney once, before he spent countless hours with Theresa, before he had a relationship with Theresa, before he gave his body to Theresa. He knew that his heart was confused. His heart yearns to be with Whitney just to satisfy the taste of completing a challenge. But he knew that though his heart yearns for Whitney his heart, his soul ache for Theresa, He always had a soft spot for her but tonight when he thought that he was going to lose her. His heart hurt, he finally realized that what he had with Whitney was not love it was pure infatuation. Nothing more, but he knew that with Theresa he felt LOVE, COMFORT. He knew, no he knows that she is the ONE; she is the one that he has to be with, the one that was going to have his kids, the one he was going to make his wife. He had to go after her, if he didn't he could lose her forever.

Author note: This is going to be a tuff road for them I am not going to make things easy for them. I can tell you that I am going to reveal all the secrets in this book everything.


	3. Mystery Women

Chapter 3 - Mystery Women Revealed

Fox stood up determine to find Theresa and convince her that he had loved her, and only her. She had to know before it was to late before she went back to chasing Ethan again. He couldn't let her destroy her life like that. Chasing a man who didn't want anything to do with her to love someone who wasn't in love with her, who was married to another. He stopped in the mist of running and thinking. He was doing the same thing that Theresa had done. "How could he be such a hypocrite!" he scolded He did everything that Theresa did, he remembered that he would tell Theresa that she was wasting her time chasing down Ethan and that Ethan didn't love but here he sat the biggest HYPROCRITE in the world, and he was doing the exact same thing that Theresa was doing.

He had to find her she had to know that he loved her, he finally realize that it was Theresa all along that he was in love with not Whitney. He fell in love with Whitney's voice but he wasn't in love with her. He loved Theresa and she had to know that before it was too late.

Theresa ran she wanted to get away from Fox and his lies, he told her he had loved her. But it was all a lie, Fox had lied to her like Ethan had lied to her. She couldn't take it anymore she couldn't run to her best friend and tell her that she was Fox's mystery women, she didn't know what to do. She ran straight into her room and shut the door. She laid on the bed, she thought she heard someone outside her door

Knock

Knock

"Go away!" She spat

"Theresa, what is wrong it's me Whitney!

"Go AWAY, I don't want to talk to anyone right now, Please leave me alone Whitney!

"No I will not go away, I am coming in, and you are going to tell me what is wrong with you so that I can help you." As she open the door and walked over to the bed and sat down she put a comforting hand on Theresa's back "That's what best friend's are for, right?

Theresa turned around and nodded

"Come on girl tell me what's bothering you, what did Fox say to you?

Tears had weld up in her eyes, her eyes were swollen as if she had been crying for hours. "I found out who Fox is in love with

"Oh my Theresa, please tell me he said it was you, but by the look of things I don't think that he did

Theresa nodded in response, she stood up from the bed and walked towards the door to shut it she took her hand and ran it through her hair and then gently rubbed her stomach. She thought about her unborn baby. She sighs in relief that she was alive.

"SO!!!" yelled Whitney

Whitney voice broke through Theresa's thoughts.

"Tell me what did he say to you?

"God!" thought Theresa how was she going to tell Whitney that she overheard Fox telling GOD that he was in love with her. How was she going to handle this. She had to tell Whitney. She couldn't keep any more secrets, but she thought this was not her secret to tell she had to let Fox tell Whitney himself. But she knew that he would not tell her she had made up her mind she was going to tell Whitney that Fox was in love with her.

"Theresa, Hello Earth to Theresa!" said Whitney as she waited impatiently for Theresa to respond. As Whitney walked over to Theresa.

"Whitney I think you might want to sit down for this

"What is it Theresa, tell what did Fox do to you?

"Whit, your not going to believe this" as Theresa sigh "I went to find Fox like you told me to, he was by the cliff I heard him talking, I didn't know who he was talking to so I snuck by to listen." She closed her eyes "Whit, Fox's mystery women, the one that is madly in love with!" she took a deep breath "It's you Whit, it's always been you that he was in love with, that he is in love with

Whitney look at her best friend, eyes wide open she couldn't believe it Fox was in love with her she thought about it

Flashback 

At the apartment building in LA, Whitney doesn't see her phone is ringing. She gets into the shower, but the valve breaks and water shoots everywhere.

"Fox, Help Me!" Screamed Whitney

He runs in and saves her. He is also blown away by the sight of Whitney in a towel. Actually, he's blown away by the fact that Whitney is hanging OUT of her towel. Whitney notice that Fox was staring at her and she quickly grabs a towel and covers up,

"I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" said Fox

"No it's o.k. Fox, the excitement of the valve breaking made forget that I was naked it's my fautlt.

There was a sudden uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly the valve blows again, and Fox has to rush back in the shower to fix it. Later, Whitney comes out all dressed.

"Hey you look great!

"Thank you FOX!" She notice that he stared at her like a lover stare at the love of his life.

End Flashback 

How could I be so stupid and not notice it before, the way that he looked at me. The things that he did. Oh god what am I going to do.

"Theresa, I am so sorry I didn't know!

"I know you didn't Whitney, god am I doom to live the rest of my life by myself!

"Maybe you misunderstood him Theresa?

"No, Whit he said he is in love with you, you are the Mystery Women, you always have been!

"THERESA!" yelled Fox as he rushed into the room

"There you are, god I was looking all over the place for you, why did you run off like that!

"I have nothing to say to you Fox!" as she bolted pass him

"Theresa, Wait!" as he called after her

"Fox, I think we need to talk" said Whitney as she touch his shoulder

"I am sorry Whit, this has got to wait I need to find Theresa!

"No, this can't wait, I have to talk to you now!" yelled Whitney "It concerns the identity of your mystery women

Fox eyes widen "God please don't tell me she knows!' he thought.

Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews, I hope that you like it so far. Just a little spoilerÉ There is going to be a issue with the paternity of Theresa's baby.


	4. The Truth

****

Chapter 4 – The Truth

"No, this can't wait, I have to talk to you now!" yelled Whitney "It concerns the identity of your mystery women!"

Fox eyes widen "God please don't tell me she knows!' he thought.

Fox turned around to face Whitney the women that he thought he loved more than life itself. He wasn't able to look her in the eyes, she had known the truth but how? Then it hit him "She couldn't have heard?" he whispered "Could She?"

"Heard what Fox!" asked Whitney as she snap him out of his thoughts

"Sorry Whit?" smiled Fox "Now what is this I hear about my Mystery Women?"

"I know who you're in love with!" laughed Whitney

"What's so funny?"

"Who'd thunk the all mighty FOX CRANE was in love with little old me!" laughed Whitney "I knew it, I knew it all along!" she said and she paced around the room and threw her hands in the air. "I don't know why I convince Theresa to date you, when I wanted you for myself!"

"Excuse me, I thought that she was your best friend!" said Fox "And beside that are you not in love with Chad?"

"Of course once I consider her to be my best friend, but Theresa is nothing but trouble" as she drew herself closer to him "Everything she touches she destroy, with the lies and secrets!" as she caressed his face with her finger tracing the lining of his lips. "You see Fox, as much as Theresa hates to admit this". She smirked "She does not know how tell the truth!"

"Wait Whit, we are talking about the same best friend that you have had since you were kids right!" laughed Fox "And to think I thought I was in love with you!"

"You are Theresa told me that she overheard you telling the world that you were in love with me!" she ran towards him to put her arms around him

Fox quickly grabs a hold of her arms and stops her before she could complete her task. And pushes her off "See that's where your wrong Whitney, I don't love you I realized that the person that I love was in front of my face this whole time and I didn't even realize it!"

"Yea it is me!" yelled Whitney as she stomped "Fox you don't know how happy this makes me feel, knowing that you love me!"

"Whitney, did you not listen to what I have been trying to tell you!" yelled Fox as he garb her face and pulled it closer to him he whispered in her ear "I LOVE THERESA, IT"S ALWAYS BEEN HER!"

"NO, NO you love me she told me!"

"Whitney I got to go, I have to find Theresa!"

Fox darted out of the room in search of Theresa, he wanted her to know that he loved her with all his heart, and that he did not love Whitney, it always was Theresa and always will be Theresa that held the key to his heart.

"I hate you Theresa, you stole the one thing that meant anything to me!" a small smile crept on her face " I am going to get my revenge on you Theresa and I know who the perfect accomplice is!"

Author's Note: For some reason I hate it that Whitney's this goody, goody righteous one I wanted to make her bad. Also I am going to make Gwen good in this, I like the old Gwen the one before Theresa got into their lives. And also I am going reveal all the secrets soon. Next chapter, Theresa's runs in to Ethan!


	5. Heart to Heart

Chapter 5 - Heart to Heart

She was heartbroken; not knowing where to go or who to turn to she just ran. Why had all the men in her life disappoint her. Was she doomed to live her life alone! No one loved her. She wanted to run, run from Fox, Ethan her family. She didn't pay any attention to where she was going and ran into a wall of arms

"Hey there, where's the fire?" said the stranger

"I am sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going?" she didn't bother to look up.

"Hey it's o.k. Theresa"

""How did you....." she said as she looked up. "Ethan! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question?

"I was just out here, I need to think!" said Theresa "What about you?" asked Theresa "Nothing, I just needed a breath of fresh air, remember Theresa we use to come out here late at night and talk!"

"I know don't remind me!"

"Yea when I am stressed out or when me and Gwen are fighting I come out here to clear my head you know!"

"Are you and Gwen having problems?

"You know the same o, same o" laughed Ethan "Theresa this Theresa that!"

"Oh that touchy subject, I am glad that I have become a conversation piece between you and Gwen, and that you find it amusing Ethan!"

"No, not that it is amusing" sighed Ethan "It's just getting old fast! " Smiled Ethan as he looked at her.

"What's going on with you Theresa, why are you out here so late at night?"

"Nothing!" she said as she smiled at him

"Come on Theresa, you were running from something, come on you can tell me what is going on!" said Ethan as he took her arms into his

She sighed was she going to tell him what had happen tonight that she overheard the man that she loved confess to the world that he was in love with someone else and that person was her best friend. She hated him for that, how could he use her like that then again she use him to get Ethan jealous.

"Come on Theresa take a walk with me, for old time sake!"

"Alright are you sure that Gwen won't mind"

"She'll mind but I am trying to help an old friend with a problem what is the harm in that!" smiled Ethan "So tell me what is wrong?"

What happen to Ethan just the other day he had despised her now he was comforting her was there an ulterior motive. She decided that it was time that she told the truth she was tired of lying tried of scheming. She was going to let everyone know the truth tonight starting with Ethan.

He led her to a Spot on the beach and sat down with her.

Fox ran he searched for Theresa in her room but she was not there "Where could have she gone?" he thought to himself.

He walked outside and saw her running he ran after her but it was too late she had run into Ethan he hid behind a tree. Listening to their conversation "Please god don't let her fall for Ethan again, I love her too much to lose her to him" he then notice that Ethan had wrapped his arms around hers and was leading her somewhere he decided to follow. He wanted to know what they were talking about he wanted to know if they were going to rekindle their love. He had to know his relationship with Theresa depended on it.

"So are you going to tell me what is bothering you or do I have to tickle it out of you?" Said Ethan.

"Well.... Where do you want me to start?"

"How about with the truth Theresa?" said Ethan "Tell me why were you crying?"

"Remember Ethan we spent the night before our wedding here" she said

"How could I forget?" he laughed "I remember you screaming my name!" he smiled

As she balled up her fist and punched him in the arm "OW, damn that hurts" as he rubbed the place where Theresa just punched

"Serves you right, if that's all you remember!"

"No Theresa, I remember everything, we had our good times and bad times" Laughed Ethan "What happen to us Theresa?"

"Lies Ethan, Lies is what happen to us..... I thought I was protecting you I should have told you the truth, I shouldn't have kept things from you!"

"Theresa, forget it, that's all in the past!"

"Ethan.... Do you think that if I told you the truth that maybe things would have been different between us?"

"I don't know Theresa, maybe.... You just can predict things like that you know I guess fate had a different path for us"

"Oh my god ETHAN you talking about FATE!" Laughed Theresa "Man hell must have really froze over

He gently shoved her, and she shoved him back, he started to tickle her and she was laughing hysterically "Now that is the smile I wanted see!" as he stopped and moved the strand of hair from her face he leaned in "I miss that smile Theresa!" as he leaned in closer and kissed her she kissed him back. He moved in closer trying to make the kiss more passionate but she back off. The kiss wasn't the same it wasn't like before. She didn't feel the spark, the fireworks. She knew that her love for Ethan was gone, it was with Fox.

"Oh god! Theresa I am sorry I don't know what came over me!"

"It's o.k. Ethan!" as he looked away from her he couldn't bear to look her in the eye. He felt it to the love was gone he wanted her to remember the love that she felt for him. What had happen to them they had been so in love so happy.

She noticed that he was sad. "Ethan I think I better go!"

"No stay.... Tell me what is wrong with you?" he said, "That's why we came here!"

"Where should I start?"

"From the beginning!" as he put his hand in hers

Fox was angry he couldn't believe that Ethan would do something like that with his wife at home in bed not knowing where he was. He heart jumped when he noticed that Theresa had backed away from the kiss. He thoughts were interrupted when he heard Theresa talking.

"Well you know that me and Fox were dating right and that we had mutually broken things off...."

"Yeah!"

"Well.... Me, Whitney and Chad came out here to relax because the stress for the baby is not good, Fox showed up and we got into a huge fight." She sighed and she tried to catch her breath "He walked off.... Whitney convince me to go after him and talk let him know how I felt...That I wanted to start the relationship over with him... You know work things out.... I didn't know where he went and I just was walking!" as a tear fell from her face

"I found him talking to himself.... So I crept and hid and listen to him!" she sighed

"I heard something that I guess I wasn't supposed to hear! Theresa said as she held back her tears. She sighed as she laid back into the sand "I heard Fox confess his love for Whitney tonight!"

"Well isn't that a good thing?" smiled Ethan "Yes!" he thought to himself all this time he thought that his brother was in love with Theresa but all along it had been Whitney "There might still be a chance for us!" his mind screamed

"I am sorry Theresa!" he said sadly but in his mind and in his heart it jumped for joy

"You don't understand Ethan, I am in love with him!" as she lifted herself up "I am in love with FOX!"

Wait did he hear her right she was in love with him, his heart jumped with joy this was the happiest moment of his life. He felt a pang of jealousy and the women he loved was confessing her thoughts her emotion to his half brother.

"No!" Ethan mind screamed, "She can't be in love with him, she told me that she would always love me!

"What!" he said loud

"Ethan I thought that you might be happy for me, I know Gwen will be happy!" she said "I am leaving you alone!" she said "I have decided that I am not going to pursue you anymore, I am done with these childish games and antics!

"So you are going to pursue Fox?" as he looked down on the floor he didn't want her to see the sadness in his eyes

"No!" she cried "How can I, he loves Whitney not me!" as she grabbed Ethan into her arms and cried heavily on his shoulder "He will never love me!" as she cried hard "Why.... Every man that I loved has deserted me" as she gradually remove herself from Ethan Shoulder "Maybe I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life!"

She stood up "I have to get out of here I have to leave I can't be around, I only bring heartache!" she ran into the night. "I am sorry Ethan, tell Gwen that I am sorry for everything that I have done to her!

Ethan stood there stunned what had he done he had pushed the one women that he loved more than life into the arms of his brother, the womanizer the thought of Fox made his blood boil. How could he do that to her!

Fox just stood there he wanted to run after her but his legs wouldn't move "She thinks that I don't love her!" he thought "I have to let her know how much she means to me!"

Fox had decided he was going to find Theresa and convince her that he loved her more than life itself before it was too late for them she had to know, he step out of his hiding place after he notice that Ethan was not there anymore "YOU!!!"

A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I had writer's block!!! Next Chapter Theresa confronts Gwen. And Ethan and Fox get into a confrontation regarding Theresa.


	6. Mending Friendship & Broken Hearts

Chapter 6 - Mending Friendship & Broken Hearts

Theresa didn't know what to do, she knew that leaving Ethan like that all dumbfounded and all was funny. But she had to get away; she didn't know why she didn't tell him the truth that she had slept with him while Gwen was away on a business trip. She knew what she had to do she was going to go to Gwen tonight and tell her the truth. She knew how she was going to react. But she was willing to take that risk. She didn't want to live with these lies anymore. She had hail down a cab and got in.

"Where to miss!" Said the cab driver.

He reeked of cigars and alcohol "To the Crane Mansion please

"O.k.!" nodded the cab driver in response

In no time they had arrived at the Crane Mansion. Theresa paid the cab driver and embraced herself because what she was about to do would tear Ethan and Gwen apart but she didn't want to do that. She wanted Gwen to know the truth so that they could be friends. She wanted to mend their friendship not destroy it. She casually walked up the steps of the house and starts to knock on the door when it suddenly flew open.

"Theresa, What are you doing here?" yelled Gwen quite annoyed with Theresa presence

"I think we need to talk Gwen!" said Theresa

"About what, is the baby o.k?" asked Gwen

"It's fine, I think we should go inside"

"O.k. Come on in, I was just on my way to find Ethan! Smiled Gwen as she closed the door "So Theresa what is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Gwen standing with her arms across her chest.

"I know that we have been on the best of terms, I want you to know the truth everything comes out tonight here!" said Theresa

Theresa took a deep breath, she was going to have to take the backlash from Gwen she knew that Gwen had a temper and when she was pissed off you didn't want to be around her. "Gwen, Please sit down," said Theresa as she patted the couch seat next to her

"What is she up to?" thought Gwen "Is she trying to weasel her way back into Ethan life, Well I won't let her

Gwen did as she was told and sat next to Theresa; Theresa took another breath and sighed

"You will not like what I am about to tell you," said Theresa as she took Gwen hands in to hers "Gwen I hope that we would be able to mend our friendship, I know that the things that I have done to you are unforgivable. And that I don't deserve your friendship and if you don't want to be friends with me then I would totally understand I just wanted you to know that...." Said Theresa as she looked down

"What is it Theresa" as she look at her archenemy who's feelings was truly genuine. This wasn't the same old scheming, conniving, and manipulative Theresa. There was something different about her

"Gwen, you have to understand that I was desperate in getting little Ethan back that I was willing to do anything, I apologize for locking up your surrogate in the closet and getting implanted with your eggs" said Theresa

"Is that all."? Said Gwen "It's o.k. Theresa I think that if I was put in you predicament I would have done the same thing" smiled Gwen

"No that is not it either, Gwen I slept with Ethan while you were away on your business trip" said Theresa

She waited for the screams for the punches to come but it didn't she saw the look on Gwen's face it was the look of shock of horror Theresa decided to continue "Gwen, let me tell you Ethan called your name all night, I drugged him, he didn't know that he was sleeping with me don't blame him blame me!" said a sad Theresa

"What!" yelled Gwen "Theresa I knew....." As she got up from her seat and paced around the room "I knew you were evil, but to drug my husband, Theresa what the hell were you thinking!" yelled Gwen

"I was thinking about my SON, and how much I wanted him back!" yelled Theresa

"But you had our embryo, Theresa you were pregnant with our baby, me and Ethan's!" said Gwen

"No, Gwen I had a miscarriage, I am sorry Gwen" she said as she walked up to Gwen "I wanted so desperately to get little Ethan back, I didn't care how I was going to do it but I was going to get my son back at all cost he was all that matter in my life!" Theresa said, "Gwen That's not all!

"Please Theresa tell me more, break my heart into a million pieces, how could you do this to me!" yelled Gwen through tears

"What else more is there?' yelled Gwen "Gwen I saw Ethan tonight, he kissed me!" said Theresa as she smiled

"Oh god can this night get any worse, what he's leaving me for you now Theresa go take him you won!" she spat "I am done chasing him!" she cried

Theresa walked over to where Gwen had fallen' down and held her "Gwen I felt nothing!" she said

"Have you gone mad Theresa!" said Gwen as she looked up

"No!" smiled Theresa "I felt nothing at all!" she smiled

"What is that supposed to mean Theresa!" spat Gwen

"Don't you see I use to feel Fireworks, sparks when I kissed Ethan tonight I felt nothing I don't love him anymore Gwen!" she smiled "He is all yours, I give you my word that I am not going to chase Ethan anymore!' laughed Theresa

"How am I supposed to believe you!" said Gwen

"Because I am in love with Fox!" she said sadly "Gwen I came here tonight to mend our friendship, start over fresh!" she said as she took Gwen's hand into hers "Will you forgive me?" she looked deep into Gwen's eyes

Gwen saw something in Theresa eyes that she never saw before sadness, lost, when she use to talk about Ethan her eyes were filled with love now it was filled with nothing. Maybe she wasn't in love with him anymore, maybe she was telling the truth.

"So your in love with Fox?" said Gwen then Gwen saw it the spark in her eyes, it lit up at the mention of Fox's name. Gwen had her answer; Theresa had finally given up on Ethan. The fight was over; there was no reason to hate her anymore. Even with the fact that she drugged her husband and slept with him. Hell she would have done the same thing if she were in Theresa's shoes. Any women would to get their kid back. She had decided then and there that she was going to mend the friendship between her and Theresa. The fight was finally over. True Theresa was carrying Ethan child. Gwen could live with that, she decided that she was going to give little Ethan back to Theresa. It's the least she can do after all the things that she had done to her also.

"Gwen!" said Theresa

As she broke out of her thoughts

"Gwen are you o.k.?" said Theresa

"Yea, I am fine!" smiled Gwen "Theresa I forgive you, I want us to be friends" she smiled "You know it takes a lot of courage to come in the lions den and confess something like that!" She smiled "I am glad that you decided to be honest with me!" she said "So tell me, what is going on with you and Fox!

"Nothing....." Said Theresa as she began to tell Gwen her story

"YOU!" said Fox "I thought you left!" yelled Fox

"Oh what you got a new profession now Fox, the headlines would love that **_FORMER CRANE PLAYBOY TURNED STALKER!_** The tabloids would eat that up" laughed Ethan

"Shut up, Ethan!" yelled Fox "Actually people are still talking about how you are Ivy's and Sam Bennett bastard son, being passed off as a Crane!

"Why you!" yelled Ethan

"What, Ethan?" asked Fox "The truth hurts" smiled Fox

"Nothing, I have to find...." said Ethan

"Theresa...." Said Fox as he finish his sentence for him

" That is none of your concern" spat Ethan

"Yes it is, don't you have a wife at home that need taking care of?" said Fox "Leave Theresa and me alone!" yelled Fox

"Leave you alone, YOU ARE THE REASON SHE RAN OFF!" yelled Ethan

"WHAT!

"YOU! FOX , don't play stupid with me!

"What are you talking about Ethan!" asked Fox

"You, I warned her about you, how you would break her heart, how you was a playboy" said Ethan

"What Ethan spill it!" yelled Fox he knew the answer he just wanted to hear it come out of Ethan's mouth

"She's in love with you!" said Ethan in a small voice

"What?

"I SAID THERESA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" yelled Ethan finally exasperated

"Oh the prince has fallen, looky here" said Fox as he toyed with his emotion. "So Ethan how does it feel!

"What are you talking about?

"I am talking about all the times that you strung Theresa along, all the time she told you she loved you and all you did was shove her in the dirt!" he said "How does it fell Princy boy!" laughed Fox

Fox started to walk away, to find Theresa so that he can explain to her that she was the one that he had loved.

"YOUR NO DIFFERENT CRANE!" spat Ethan

"What are you talking about?

"Tonight when she came to you, she was going to tell you that she loved that she wanted to mend your relationship, but you were off screaming to the world that you were in love with Whitney Russell!" laughed Ethan "So who is the fool now, Theresa vow not to get in between you and Whitney, she leaving FOX, I have lost her and so have you!

Fox thought about what Ethan said was it true had he lost her.

A/N: Hope you like this..... Chapter told you I want to make Gwen good but Rebecca will still be evil. RR please


	7. Freindship & New Enemies

Chapter 7 - Friendship & New Enemies

"Theresa, what are you going to do?" asked Gwen

"I don't know, it's like I don't want to give up on him but then again I don't want to interfere...." Said Theresa

"Wait this coming from the Theresa that regardless of the situation never gave up on Ethan" said Gwen as she looked into Theresa eyes "Theresa you can't give up on him" she said "I never mentioned this to you but I have seen the way that Fox looks at you, he loves you Theresa, he may say that he loves Whitney! But you are the one that he holds in his heart!"

"But Gwen he admitted it tonight that he is in love with Whitney....." Said an exasperated Theresa "What am I suppose to do?"

"Fight for your man, and with me as an allied you won't lose!" said Gwen as she jumped up and down

"Gwen......" as she grabbed her new friends hand "What are we going to do about the baby?"

"Theresa, well get other chances, I know that you would want to keep your child that's why I am giving little Ethan back to you and letting you keep the unborn baby, once the baby is born maybe we can try again?" said Gwen as she smiled "I mean if that is o.k. with you?"

"That would be great Gwen, thank you so much!" as Theresa grabbed Gwen into a hug.

"Hey do you want to take little Ethan home tonight Theresa?"

"Are you sure Gwen?"

"I am positive!"

"That would be awesome!" as she grabbed Gwen into a tighter hug "You don't know how much this means to me Gwen, Thank you so much!"

Gwen and Theresa went upstairs to wake up little Ethan so that Theresa could take him home. Theresa walked over to the bed where little Ethan was sleeping. She gently place a kiss on his forehead. Little Ethan began to stir. "Mommy!" said the little boy rubbing the sleep from his eyes, once he realized that he was not dreaming and it was indeed his mother in front of him he jump up straight into her arms.

"Mommy, mommy!" yelled Little Ethan

"Yes baby?"

"Can we go home now please! Mommy Please!'

"Yes baby! We are going home" as she grabbed her son in a embrace

Gwen was touch by the scene displayed in front of her she was glad that once in her miserable life she was able to do some good. This was for Sarah, true she blamed Theresa for Sarah's death all in all it was Gwen's fault if she didn't get worked up about Theresa and Ethan her daughter would still be alive. But it was her selfishness and her lust for revenge that killed her daughter. She let the tears fall from her face. Theresa turned around and noticed that Gwen was crying. Little Ethan walked over to her. And tugged on her pants leg

"Don't worry Auntie Gwen" as he held up his right hand and crossed his heart "I promise cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye, I'll come back and play with you and maybe the new baby too." Said Little Ethan showing Gwen his missing front tooth

Gwen couldn't help but laugh. She bent down and ruffled up his hair she knew he hated that "You better!" she said with a smile as she picked up the boy in a hug

"Thank you Gwen!" said Theresa as she pulled her friend into an embrace "I really mean that!"

"I know Theresa! A mother should not be seperated from her childd, I was wrong to deny what is rightfully yours!"

Theresa and Little Ethan walked out of the Mansion. Theresa thanked Gwen again. Gwen turned around when the doorbell rang "Oh god, did she forget something!" said Gwen

"Ther....." said Gwen as she flung open the door. "Whitney, what are you doing here?"

"Gwen I need your help?" said Whitney as she pushed herself into the mansion

"What's wrong?"

"Everything!" said a frustrated Whitney

Gwen didn't understand why Whitney was telling her, her problems or why she was at the mansion. She thought maybe she would run to Theresa first. "So what's up?" asked Gwen "Is something Wrong?"

"Theresa!" yelled Whitney

"O.k. She......." But Gwen decided to stop and let Whitney continue "What did that slut do now?" said Gwen adding fuel to the fire

"She stole my man!"

Gwen acted as if she was stupid "You mean Chad?"

"No! FOX!" yelled Whitney "She's at it again Gwen, she couldn't have Ethan now she wants FOX?"

"Tell me what happen?" said Gwen who was interested, she just mended her friendship with Theresa and Whitney comes in her house ranting and raving that Theresa stole her man this was getting interesting, she would try to get as much information as she possible could she had to tell Theresa tomorrow.

"We were at the SeaCliff Inn, her and Fox got into an argument and he took off, 20 minutes later Theresa comes back, telling me that I am Fox's mystery women that he was in love with me all this time!" said Whitney taking a deep breath "Then Fox comes running inside yelling at Theresa, she runs off and I confront Fox about his feelings and he tells me that he is love with her!" yelled Whitney with her fist balled up

Gwen her jumped for joy "YES!" she thought she knew that her intuition were right on the money that Fox loved Theresa. "What are you going to do about that Whitney?" asked Gwen

"That's where you come in, your going to help me get my man back!" said Whitney as her eyes lit up

Gwen had to play stupid she couldn't let on that she and Theresa had mended their friendship. She had to let Theresa know that Whitney was out to destroy her.

"Sure!" Said Gwen "What is your plan?"

Whitney looked at her "I haven't come up with one yet, that's why I came to you!"

"Well maybe we can put or heads together and come up with something" said Gwen "I'll call you tomorrow?" as she looked at Whitney

"O.k. I'll try to think of something tonight that will put an end to this!" said Whitney

As Whitney began to walk to the front door she turned around to Gwen "Thanks for helping me I knew that I could count on you, the one person that hated Theresa more than me!" smiled Whitney

"Yea!" Smiled Gwen. As soon as Whitney was out the door Gwen rushed upstairs, she ran into her mother

"Gwen, why are you running?" asked Rebecca

"Where are you going Mother?" as she looked at her mothers maid outfit noticing that her and Julian were playing one of their nasty sex games

"To get Julian some water, you know I worked him dry tonight!"

"Mother, I don't need a visual you know!"

"Answer me, where are you going?" asked Rebecca in a stern voice

"Nowhere!"

"Then why are running, don't tell that tacosita has Ethan again!"

"No! Mother I just so happen to know that she does not want Ethan anymore, she is in love with Fox now!"

"HOW?" said Rebecca quite intrigue with the new information that she had just received from her daughter

"She told me herself tonight!"

"That little Chulupa was in my house!"

"I invited her Mother! And I gave her back little Ethan!"

"Gwen what is wrong with you, have you gone mad our something? You can't give her back little Ethan, what would Sarah think?"

"No mother I just realized that I am tried of lying and scheming, Sarah would have wanted it this way, you can deny a child his mother" said Gwen

"Gwen, think about what you are doing" sad Rebecca "I don't want to see you hurt anymore!"

"Mother, I won't be hurt!" Smiled Gwen "I know Theresa is for real this time!" said Gwen

"Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you!" said Rebecca as she left to get Julian his water. "What are you up to Theresa, if you hurt my Gwennie again I will kill you!" thought Rebecca as an evil smile form on her face

A/N: I have decided to make this a TherFox. The storyline having her love Ethan got complicated with the friendship she has with Gwen. Hope you like!


	8. Heartaches

Chapter 8 – Heartache & Lies

Theresa couldn't believe the things that were happening to her tonight. True she found out that the man that she truly loved the man that she was supposed to be with, loves another….. But she got her son back, and she did the impossible she mended her friendship with Gwen. And she couldn't believe that even though she had told her that she had slept with Ethan, Gwen would still allow her to keep her baby! She didn't know what she was going to do about Fox, but she was adamant about not interfering with their relationship. She wasn't going to come in between them ever….. She decided then and there that maybe it was time she move on…. Not just with her love life she needed to move away… Away from Harmony….

She finally made it home it was hard being that she was 8 months pregnant and had a toddler to drag along. She decided that she was going to leave tonight, she went inside her home to pack, she would have to call Gwen tomorrow and let her know where she was. Then she would tell Whitney, she had finally packed her last bag and she put Lil Ethan on the couch and went to the door dragging her luggage. She began to turn the knob and flung open the door there before her stood……"YOU!" she screamed "What are you doing here….."

Ethan was driving, not really going anywhere. He just wanted to get away. To think he hadn't done that in a long time. The silence in his car was killing him, his thought drifted on Theresa, on what they had, what could have been. He decided to get his mind off of her so he reached for the Radio and slowly turned the knob.

**_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_**

The song played, his mind began to wander. What if things could be different? What if I never let her go to Bermuda?

**_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_**

****

She had been so angry with him lately, she had every right…. He didn't defend her in front of Gwen and her mother….

**_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
  
_**

He wanted her back….But she was lost to him…. The love of his life loved another…. And he… God he was married

**_  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
_**

This was it he was going to live the rest of his life without Theresa….. This is what he gets for abandoning her… not just once but numerous times… Karma what a BITCH!

**_  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
[Solo]  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_**

****

"Someday we will be together, you will love me again, and I will get you back SOMEDAY. But not now!" he half smiled to himself "For now I must go home to my wife!"

As he pulled into the Crane Mansion…..

A/N – Sorry this chapter is short the song is called "Someday" by Nickleback, I think I am going to go in a different twist you would really have to read this story to find out. It's still a TheRox!!!!


	9. Always You

Chapter 9 - Always You

"YOU..." yelled Theresa "What the hell are you doing here?" she question her visitor

"I wanted to talk to you!"

"About?" She couldn't believe the nerve of him, coming here... What was he thinking, shouldn't he be with his precious Whitney.

"Theresa, we have to talk?" He looked at her, he could feel the pain that she was in, and it broke his heart. Not only to know that she was in pain but that he was the cause of it all. God why hadn't he realized it before that it had always been her that he was in love with not Whitney. All that time wasted because he couldn't see that this beautiful women that stood before him was the one that he had loved all along...

"We have nothing to Discuss FOX!" she spat. She brushed him aside "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go!" as she walked pass him

He quickly grabbed her arm and flung her around, with both hands he grabbed her and pulled her closer. Their mouths inches away from each other, Theresa could feel his breathe on her cheek, he lifted his right hand with his thumb he gently brushed away a tear that was coming down her eyes, she felt a tingle that came from her head and rushed to her toes.

"Please let me go, Why are you doing this FOX!" She cried "Please just let me be, go to the women you really love, and leave me be!" she cried

"Theresa I am with the women I love! " He smiled at her

"Oh great" she thought "Now he is rubbing it in!"

"Theresa, Please can we go inside and talk!" he said his eyes pleading with her to say yes "PLEASE!"

"Fine" she finally gave in

"Talk..." She said with her hand on her hip tapping her right foot.

Fox didn't respond he walked over to the CD player pop in the CD and let the song play

**_I used to pride myself on being the other man_**

**_But now it's flipped and I don't want u with no other man_**

**_Why can't u understand anything I'm offering_**

**_I gave you the world but you just wanted arguing_**

From the time I picked you up, until the time I dropped u off again

****

"Theresa, I want to tell you that..." Said Fox as he looked down on the floor

**_Even flipped out on me at the mall again_**

**_"it's all his fault again" that's what u telling all ya friends_**

**_I aint pointing fingers ma, I just wanna call again_**

**_See how ya day going I know they stressin on ya_**

**_I know them times get hard that's why I'm checkin on ya_**

**_It's yours truly ma, I got a little message for ya_**

**_Anything he can do, girl I can do it better for ya, cause_**

"Tell me what FOX..."

**_Bridge_**

**_When we laugh or we cry it's together_**

**_Through the rain and the stormiest weather_**

**_We gon still be as one it's forever, it's forever_**

"Theresa... Remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget... You practically jumped into bed with me!" she laughed

**_Chorus_**

**_Won't you come on and go with me_**

**_Come on ova to my place_**

**_Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat_**

**_And let me ease ya mind girl_**

**_We gon do it our way_**

"Yea I did... Didn't I" he smiled

"So what is all this about Fox?"

**_I heard your friend told a friend that told a friend of mine_**

**_That you was thinking that we should do it one more time_**

**_If this aint the truth then hopefully it's not a lie_**

**_Cause I aint got no issue's with hitting at another time_**

**_We never had a problem gettin it done_**

**_Disagreed upon a lot ma but the sex wasn't one_**

**_Now check it I know u get excited (still) when I come round and bite it (girl)_**

**_Quit frowin up and quit actin like you don't like_**

****

"I know you heard what I said on the cliff tonight...

"Oh that, I am sorry for eavesdropping"

"No Theresa, you don't get it... I guess what I am trying to say is that...!" He looked down on the floor, why was he acting this way he was never like this, Theresa she was different, she understood him, she liked him for him not the facade that people pan him out to be.

**_I like it, I like it, I really, really like it, I want it, adore it, so come let me enjoy it_**

****

**_Bridge_**

**_When we laugh or we cry it's together_**

**_Through the rain and the stormiest weather_**

**_We gon still be as one it's forever, it's forever_**

****

"O.k. FOX Spill it already... I really have to go!

"Theresa what I have to say might change your mind!"

**_Chorus_**

**_Won't you come on and go with me_**

**_Come on ova to my place_**

**_Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat_**

**_And let me ease ya mind girl_**

**_We gon do it our way_**

****

**_Shawty where u been_**

**_Feels like a long time, long, long time since I seen ya_**

**_Yes it has girl, when I know I said some fucked up things to u before_**

**_But girl u know I didn't mean it_**

**_(I didn't mean one single word)_**

**_(I never meant one single word)_**

**_If I could take back every word I would and more fo sho_**

**_If I thought that you believe it_**

**_Cause you make my life so convenient for me_**

"Theresa..." as he held her hand "Since the first day.. I meet you... I knew I loved you, I don't know what it was... There was just something about you that intrigued me.. at first I brushed it off as nothing, But as we started to spend more time with each other, I realized that I was in love with you!" as he lifted up her chin "Then I started to fall in love with you... But you were so adamant about getting Ethan back... I didn't know what to do... Theresa you consumed my thoughts, my dreams, I couldn't go anywhere without thinking about you... But you kept babbling on about Ethan this and Ethan that... It was a sign that told me, that though I had love you, you were not going to return my love... that you were going to always love Prince Ethan... So I focus my mind on something else, helping you." He Smiled "If I couldn't make you love me than I was going to make you happy whether it was with me or without me, that's all I wanted you know... For you to be Happy

"OH FOX...!"

**_Bridge_**

**_When we laugh or we cry it's together_**

**_Through the rain and the stormiest weather_**

**_We gon still be as one it's forever, it's forever_**

****

"No Theresa let me finish!"

She nodded for him to continue

"Then Whitney came along, she had the most beautiful voice, So I thought if I focus on her it would get my mind off of you... I never really loved her I was really in love with her voice, I focus all my thoughts and energy on Whitney and it work... But I realized something tonight when you almost fell, that I was never in love with her... she was just someone I needed to preoccupy my mind... To get my mind off of you... You see Theresa I never stopped loving you, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU THAT I LOVE.... Theresa!

**_Chorus_**

**_Won't you come on and go with me_**

**_Come on ova to my place_**

**_Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat_**

**_And let me ease ya mind girl_**

**_We gon do it our way_**

****

The song ended, Fox took a deep breath "Say something Theresa

"Fox.... As she walked up to him, that was all she said, She grabbed his face planting her lips on him, he in return kissed her passionately. Letting their tongues explore each other. After they finally broke apart, They were both rendered breathless.

"I take that is a YES!" as he looked for the answer in her eyes "Tell me you love me too Theresa, Please"

She nodded that was all she could do for the moment, she finally found him the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with, he was standing in front of her "FOX I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

They embraced in a hug "I love you too!" smiled Fox "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this Theresa!" he smiled

"Me too, I have been wanting to tell you that I loved you for a long time, at first I brushed it off.... because in my mind I thought I loved Ethan... That he was the one that I was supposed to be with... But my heart ached for you.. I love you more than anything FOX...."

"Theresa!" they heard a voice yell as they turned around to see who their intruder was

"What are you doing here...!" Fox spat to their intruder

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I have been so busy.. I promise to finish this soon...Thanks to everyone who RR


	10. New Enemies

Chapter 10 - New Enemies

"Gwen" said Theresa "What's wrong?"

"Whitney!..." as she said out of breath "She's... MAD!

"Wait, hold up..." As he looked at both women "When did you two become friends all of the sudden?"

"Long Story..." she smiled "I'll tell you one day!"

"So..." as she turned towards Gwen "What's up?" she smiled "What is this about Whitney?"

"Whitney... She came by the mansion ranting and raving on how you stole Fox from her... She wanted me to help her... keep you away from him, She said that since I hate you as much as she does... And that not only did you try to steal Ethan from me now you are trying to steal Fox from her" As she hung her head "I agreed" She lifted her head and smiled "Theresa, please trust me I will never let anything bad happen to you...!"

"Theresa... She's lying... Whitney is your best friend she would never do anything like this...She would never...!"

"Fox, you didn't see the look in her eyes... It was the look that I once had..! You know when I thought Theresa was after Ethan" said Gwen "Look I agreed to help her... I convince her to go home and think about what she wanted to do... Once I knew she was gone, I came over here... I tried to call but your cell phone is off"

"Oh god" as Theresa reached in her pocket "I must of dropped it!"

"Theresa, you are actually going to believe her...!" as he pointed to Gwen "Look at her... She is the women that accuse you of killing her baby... She took your son away from you...!"

Theresa gently touched his arm as a sign for him to stop "And she is the one who gave him back...!" she smiled at her new friend. "So" as she turn to Gwen "What do you propose we do?"

"Look, I'll play along with her for as long as I can... But Theresa, she is not the same Whitney that you know"

"But why... She is in love with Chad? She was the one that told me that I should pursue Fox, she was the only that supported our relationship, beside her and Fox they never even came close to having a relationship" Theresa said shaking her head "I thought she wanted me to be happy... If what you are saying is true Gwen I have completely lost my best friend!"

She turned around towards Fox "You didn't lead her on in any way now did you Fox?"

Fox shook his head "No, Theresa...But after you ran off she confronted me about being in love with her... I didn't know how she found out so I asked her looks liek she got her information from you..."

"Fox I am sorry... I was just so upset when I heard that you were in love with my best friend" she said

"It's o.k. I told her that I thought I loved her but I was wrong it was you that I was in love with all along, and she was only a deversion"

"O.k.!" said Gwen "Theresa here's the plan!" she said as she looked into Theresa's eyes "Look we have to play like we hate each other...!" said Gwen

"But how will that explain me getting back Lil Ethan!" as she looked on for an answer

"I'll just tell her that for the sake of the baby, I have to keep you happy.... Theresa you do trust me right...!

"Yea Gwen I do!"

"So are you two" as he pointed to Gwen & Theresa "Going to tell me what is going on?

Theresa opened her mouth to speak, when there was a knock at the door

"Hold that thought" Fox said to her as she closed her mouth puffed it up and raise her fist to him "Sometimes he can be so bossy!" said Theresa to Gwen

"Hey Theresa..."

"Yes, Gwen?"

"I am glad that you are happy... I mean that!" Theresa walked over to her friend and gave her a hug

"HEY WHITNEY.... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Fox shouted so that Gwen and Theresa could hear

"Oh God she is here...How am I going to explain why I am here"

"Look just tell her that, you came over to make sure that I didn't run off with your baby, since I have lil Ethan now"

"O.k. But what if she doesn't believe me"

"Trust me Whitney is gullible she'll believe it!"

"Fox... Why are you shouting?" asked Whitney with a confused look on her face

"No reason!" as he shrugged his shoulder "I just felt like yelling, sorry if I scared you!"

"Where is Theresa?

"She is in the kitchen" said Fox as he fixated his eyes on her she was hard to read right now but he knew that Gwen was right this was not the old Whitney... This Whitney that was in front of hhim was cold

As Whitney tried to force herself in the house, Fox quickly lifted up his arms to block her way

"Fox, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just trying to find out why you are here so late at night?"

"I came here to see if my friend was o.k?" she smiled "I mean if that is o.k. with you YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Whitney... What did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of sarcasm?"

"Do you want me to start from the beginning?" she looked at him with that her face all crunched up and her arms folded across her chest

"NO... Look I am sorry? He said as he released his hand from the door frame "I really thought that I was in love with you, but I wasn't!"

"Oh that's it huh, all you Crane men are alike...Love something once you are tired of it throw it away... Like your father did to my mother... as a matter of fact I came here to warn Theresa about you!" as she shoved him out of her way "Now if you will excuse me I have to Talk to Theresa!"

She quickly brushed pass him and went straight for the kitchen... She never expected to see the scene in front of her

"Gwen..?" she question "What are you doing here?" She said with coldness and sarcasm in her voice. Theresa looked on her best friend Gwen was right this is not the same Whitney

"I...Uh...Came..." said Gwen

A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews.... There is a plot twist in all this... Read on... I will try to write as many chapters that I can


	11. The Plan

Chapter 11 - The Plan

"So...Gwen, What are you doing here?" Question Whitney, irritation apparent on her face

"I came by to make sure Theresa...

"Whitney..." Interrupted Theresa "I am so glad that you are here" as she gave her friend a hug "Gwen came by to drop off lil Ethan... The doctors told her to keep me stress free so that I can deliver a healthy baby and I told her the only way that I will be stress free is if I have my son!"

"I also wanted to make sure she didn't try anything like run off with my baby and Lil Ethan!" spat Gwen trying to sound convincing "We all know how your mind work Theresa" she smirked at her "It works in warp speed!"

"You know Gwen you have been here a little to long, accusing me of things I have not even committed... I think you should leave!"

"I'll be watching you Theresa, so don't try to do anything stupid!" spat Gwen

Gwen brushed pass Theresa bumping her a little, she quickly glanced at Whitney as a sign to follow her.

"Theresa... That's great you have lil Ethan back... I am so happy for you...!" as Whitney tried to sound convincing "Why do you get everything that you want?" her mind scream "So... Theresa... What is Fox doing here?"

"Oh, listen to this Whitney" as she grabbed her so called friend's hand "We are going to give our relationship another try... He told me that he loved me Whitney isn't that great!"

"Yea" she tried to smile "But Theresa earlier you told me that you heard him tell the world that he was in love with me... I don't know Theresa... Maybe he is playing you!

"No... Whitney... He said at one point he did love you... But you're in love with Chad... And he didn't want to interfere, so he wants to continue our relationship... He also said he's sorry he...!"

"Look Whitney..!" said Fox as he interrupted Theresa "I didn't mean to lead you on like that, I am truly sorry"

"That's o.k. I knew that eventually you guys would be together" she said trying to hide the tears "Um... I have to get going" she walked over to Theresa "I'll talk to you tomorrow...." She looked at Fox with so much hurt in her eyes "Fox, Theresa... Congratulation... I wish you both the best of luck!" she tried to smile "After I am through with you Theresa you wished you were never born" thought Whitney

Whitney hung her head low, why did everything in her life had to go wrong... Why when something happens to Theresa she always ends up winning... No more this was the last straw, she was going to put an end to Theresa...And if Fox got hurt in the process fine... He'll just run back into my arms when all this is over...Whitney walked to the door and slammed it. She walked down the porch "Now where could Gwen be?"

She starting walking down the street out of no where a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into the bush "Let me go I will Scream!"

"Whitney... Shut up!"

"Who is this?" Question Whitney

"It's the holy ghost... Who the fuck do you think it is!"

"Oh Gwen...." Laughed Whitney "You scared the shit out of me!" she smiles "So... She fell for it!"

"Hook...Line...and Sinker...!" said Gwen imitating a fishing pole

"Great... Now on to Phase 2!"

A/N: Sorry Chapter is so short. I wanted to get it out, just to let everyone know there is a bigger twist to this story please RR


	12. Deception

Chapter 12 – Deception

"So…!" said Whitney "She really fell for it?"

"Yea… I can't believe how gullible she is!" laughed Gwen "Thinking that I was actually going to be friends with her…" as she smirked "After she drugs my husband, sleeps with him and gets herself pregnant…" Gwen shook her head "What the fuck was she thinking!"

"Well you know Theresa… always looking for the good in people" smiled Whitney

"You know Gwen…" as she turned to her accomplice "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" laughed Whitney

"Look…" said Gwen as she looked around "Let's get out of here before someone catches us!"

"Yea we are too close to Theresa's house!" smiled Whitney "So Gwen…" as they began walking "Tell me how did she react, when you told her you wanted to bury the hatchet!"

"She was ecstatic, she couldn't believe that I had forgiven her!' laughed Gwen

"So what do we do now!" question Whitney

"We start in Phase II!"

"But…" said Whitney "She'll know that we are up to something!"

"No… She thinks that you are up to something, she will never suspect me, she thinks that I am her new friend!" laughed Gwen

"So what do we do?"

"You seduce Fox, get him to think that I am still out to get Theresa!" as she stopped walking "Get him to fall in love with you again, restore Theresa faith in you!" She had an evil smile "And when they least expect it, BAM hit them where it hurts!"

"O.k. Gwen, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Yea, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" said Gwen as they went their separate ways, Gwen turned around to make sure that Whitney had left and that she was out of site, she reached in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello!" said Gwen "It's time!"

"So I take it Phase II!" said the mystery caller

"Yea, I need everything to go according to plan, no mess up!" said Gwen

"I got ya, talk to you soon!" as the stranger hung up the phone

Gwen walked along the streets of Harmony; these people had no idea what was going to happen to them… Whitney Poor Whitney, she was the one that was going to hurt the most and Theresa well she get what she deserves! She smiled to herself.

While Fox and Theresa were inside the Lopez-Fitzgerald resident, Theresa walks out if the kitchen and plops on the couch, and Fox sat next to her, he gently took her hand into his and caress it.

"Theresa…"

"Yes… Fox!' as she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest

"I don't know… Something in my heart is telling me not to trust Gwen!'

"Fox…" as she looked up and gazed into his eyes "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do but…"

"O.k. trust in me please!" she said as she interrupted his answer

"I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"I won't!"

"I love you!' as he leaned in to give her a kiss

"I love you too!"

"Wait…!" as he stopped kissing her, He got down on one knee, reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, inside was a 3 caret princess cut diamond ring in a platinum setting.

Theresa put her hand on her mouth and let out a small gasp, tears evedent in her eyes, with her left hand on her mouth her right hand was fanning her face.

"Theresa…!" as he looked into her eyes "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked "I have loved you since the day, I fell into your bed…!" he looked at her with pleading eyes "Please say yes!"

"Fox you got me at hello!" she smiled and she grabbed his hand and stood up, she hugged him "Of course I'll marry you!"

He picked her up and swung her around which was pretty hard for him to do since she was 8 months pregnant!

"Now…" as she looked at him "How do we tell our family!"

A/N: Who was Gwen Talking to? RR


End file.
